pixelsurvivalgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Μobs
In each zone you can find mobs, these are the ones currently in-game. Note: The HP is only guessed based on how many hits it takes Grasslands: Note: All enemies drop scarabs * Slimes HP: 15 - 20 | An easy to beat monster, can drop Jelly, Herbs, Bone, Scarab, Snowball, and Gradius (ATK 1) * Fire Hp: 15 - 20 | A flying monster, can drop Fire Crystal, Crystal, Blue Moon, Old Root, Monster Hide, Wooden Armor, Wooden Helmet (ATK 1) * Mummy HP: 40 - 45 | A monster which attacks by charging, can drop Dark crystal, Wooden Armor, Bone, and Wooden Helmet (ATK 3) * Mantis Hp: 45 - 50 - A monster that can drop Monster Shell, Monster Scale, Monster Horn and Bone (ATK 1) Grasslands Arena: * T-Rex HP: 1000 - A boss, takes knockback, drops Wooden Helmet, Characters, Gems, Copper and Iron Sword Cast, Small Potion, Small Mana Potion, Silver Key * Hand HP: 1000 - A boss, doesn't take knockback, can easily get on your head, drops Combo Book lll (very rare), Silver key, Silver bow, pistol, weak bow, bow, and many many more! * Mobs: * Slime * Fire * Mummy * Mantis Grasslands Survival: * Starts with Grasslands mobs, but when you get to Days 6-8, you will start to see mobs from Darklands. * All bosses appear at some point every 6 days. * Fire T-Rex-boss, combines Hand's and T-Rex abilities, cannot climb over walls, Head does no damage, drops wall breaker * Around Day 5 you will see ghosts. These mostly target structures and defences. Purple Tube will attack. * Monsters get tougher after day 10. * Around day 20 there will be orange balls called Farmland Creatures and the King will appear and drop standard Darklands Arena loot, also giant bats and stones will appear. There will be creatures from Hell such as Wizards, Mini Kings, etc. * On day 55 a queen will spawn. Very Strong. Darklands: * In Darklands enemies can give you Poison or Fatigue. * Slime - just as in grasslands but with more HP and does more damage, no longer drops Snowballs. * UFO - similar to Fire with more health and damage, can reach higher speed but changes direction very slowly, drops Small Health Potions * Worm hp: 250 - A slow enemy with high damage and a lot HP, drops Mana Potions * Octopus - Replaces mummy, drops Monster Horn * Shell - enemy which can jump on you. Drops Stink Bug * Zombie - Its appearance is somewhat similar to the Mummy, drops Plant Root * T-rex (green) HP: 462 - Rarely drops Silver Key, Backstreet Boy (10%) and Cavemun (15%). Also drops Old Roots (35%). * Hand - Apple, Combo book IV (The rarest item you can get from hand), Monster Egg (Purple, Red, and Green), Characters, Knights Mantle, Green Fluorescent, and more. Darklands Arena: * Arena with even tougher mobs * T-rex (brown) HP: 5000 - The weakest of the bosses, it tends to only drop Small Health Potions and a Silver Key, but can also drop Excalibur, Gems, and some of the Characters. * Hand - The mid-tier boss, tends to drop Rooster Hat and Dress, also drops Gold and Silver keys, Monster Eggs, Characters, Excalibur, Combo Book III, and Gems, and also drops the Golden Sword Cast. * King (grey) HP: 5000 - can drop gem, golden long sword, most of the characters (not including Dark Knight and ChuChu), gold and silver keys, combo book III, combo book II, and combo book I, and monster eggs. * a queen appears and drops drops combo iv and has a lot less health than the ones u find in hell... Hell: * Worm - even harder, drops same items * Shell - even harder, more spawn, no drops * Witch - mob which only uses staff to fire blue crystal projectiles, drops crystals(all), potions(all), and the occasional staff. * Soul - replaces UFO , even tougher, rare chance of Drone or Dark Knight drop (sometimes drops Dark Crystals) * Eye - hp 250, replaces slime, does 77 about damage without armour from my experience * Hand - hp: 1000 - tougher, has the combined drops of the previous incarnations and some others ( boss) * King - (grey eye) HP 10000 - 15000, same as Darkland king, just with more hp, drops are OK (not as good as Queen) * Queen(lvl1) - (golden eyelashes) HP 20000 - drops are pretty good (as in they are rare anywhere else) Hell Arena: * Queen(lvl2) - Hell Helmet, Fear Helmet, Sapphire Stone, Dark Shield, Jelly Armor, Silver Key, Golden Armor, Gem(1 or 2), Bronzesmen, Sandy armor, * King - Characters (not sure how which ones) Combo book 4, Silver Key, Fira * All Hell mobs. Ice Cavern: * Butterfly - damage 57-87, drops volcanic ore, erbium ore, Silver and Gold ore, hard to kill * Tsunami - damage 30-69, drops queen eggs, water crystals, and antidote herbs, hard to kill * Tornado - damage 40-73, drops volcanic ore and erbium ore, hard to kill * Cloud - replaces soul, drops: chuchu caracter.. , somewhat hard to kill * Bat - also replaces soul, very fast, and hard to kill, chance to drop purple monster egg. * Butterfly Boss - HP 30000, very hard to kill, drops Dark Stone, Volcanic Ore, Herb, Moonblade1, 2 , 3, Emstone, Ruby Stone, Topaz Stone, Sapphire Stone and Combo Book Z * Queen - Same drops as hell2 Queen(lvl3) Ghost Arena: * Ghosts - HP 5000? damage 27-108? drops None * Ghost King? - HP unknown, damage 36-123? drops Halloween Masks, Ghost Dress, Ghost Hat, Giant Candy, Silver Key, Armor Ring (Gold) , Armor Ring III, Armor Ring IV , Ring of Attack, Missing Page, Devil Spike, Twin Sun , Fire Cracker Blade(17 damage), Haunted Ball, Combo Book III, Combo Book 4, Combination Scroll, Dark Shield, Combo Book ZX? (This information comes from Youtube, so it might not be true.), Missing Page Note 1: This information is from a small amount of people. If you wish to contribute, use the messages below, or tap the edit button. Note 2: If you also have lots of fun and play this game a ton, help the board out, as only two players have made any changes to this board since they found it. Note 3: Contributors: Dandaboss709, mac the great Main Editor: Skrulixor UID: 17521442683_89555 Co-Editor: prismminer UID: Editor: Tyriq. UID:19491243328_15337 Extras: epic UID: you will never know Another One: Psyko UID: 18825132122_57748 Note 4: please add you username from the game as your Contributor ID, so we know who is editing. Note 5: after you got the info you need, go play with your friends on it or go make some! This game is so much fun with more then one person! (prism: I agree ^_^) Note 6: Have a great time :D Note 7: Monster HP changes with the amount of players in the game when the portal is made. (ex: If you make the portal when just you are in the lobby, the monsters will have less HP than if you made the portal with four people in the lobby.)